Wardens
Wardens are a generally secluded minifaction that leans towards the support of the Gamers at the current moment. They are officially unallied with all other factions. They are notorious for their headquarters being unknown to all other factions, suspected to be on other Wikipedia sites. The Wardens have a history of being well-mixed with many other factions and like to take part in other customs peacefully, seeming to work out well. Since many groups have quickly quit or seceded, only a streamlined few remain that now practice little of what they once have practiced in earlier times. History In 2016 the earliest Wardens had formed, only as griefers who adored causing mischief online by griefing in video games. In 2017, the Wardens formed a stronger bond when finding Wikipedia to house its more public appearances. Then on, the groups of Wardens online were called "oligarchies" because they went to rule sites together and came to find the process easy. They enjoyed participating in the cultures of other factions and liked to be well-mixed of culture without the use of other social media. 2018 was when the Wardens started to take pride in their group and had enjoyed researching more about the other factions. They intervened in public arguments about how certain cultures were accused of sinister actions. They were determined to find out which factions had no morals and which ones still retained them. March 2019 was when action had been made. They leaned towards the Gamers after they had found out that they were being ostracized the most. Their newest plan of action is to assist in nonviolent ways in the wars involving ostracized Gamers. June 2019 was when the Wardens were reduced to a defunct state. Some say that they will return and become aggressive towards many factions. Other theorize that the Wardens would remain nonexistent, resorting to grand political goals instead of "petty" site-control goals. They have become preoccupied with other worldwide projects they believe would be more of use then the domination of websites. Tactics They have great diplomatic leaders that like to calm arguments and figure out who had made wrongdoings. Often, they would take up moderating roles to appease the anger and hate in public arguments involving discrimination against certain types of people. Being a small group, they use their ability to keep secrets by surreptitiously talking amongst themselves online without any other faction in notice of this. They can rapidly relay information to each other at any moment with the luxury of being under the radar at all times throughout this process. Known Members The members of this minifaction prefer never to reveal their names. There are many members, suggested over 7 billion. Weapons Rarely anyone has uncovered any information about the weapons that the Wardens possess without they themselves telling other factions about it. War Assistance Currently, Wardens haven't assisted in any battles in the listed wars yet. Other Information (Trivia) * They have no leaders. They believe all other Wardens are equivalent. * They enjoy horror stories and creepypastas as their most favorite genre of story. This makes them an easy weakness to Artists. Horrors made by Gachas or other factions on YouTube are also other favorite ways to pass their time they don't spend on reconnaissance missions. * They enjoy Wikipedia as a favorite knowledge source. A small percent of biased/untruthful information on Wikipedia is made by Wardens, however. Category:Faction